Finding Love in Vienna
by The American Ace
Summary: America loved beautiful things, and Austria was certainly beautiful but America was a coward and he didn't believe he was worthy of Austria's love, Austria was to perfect to ever love America the way that America loved him.
1. Chapter 1

A.N

So I've read a lot of great fanfictions and I decided I would write my own, this is my first so no haters please? So yea this is a songfic. _Vienna, by Billy Joel. _Hope ya'll like it. Kind of a crack pairing but I love America and Austria so thought I would try it out. Enjoy.

America wasn't a stalker, oh no, never that. But he couldn't help but watch the graceful movements that the aristocrat made. He couldn't help but see the upmost beauty that the other had, if it was only eating cake or drinking coffee or even just walking. Everything about the man screamed sophisticated and graceful. America used to hate the world conferences, he would get sooooooo bored, but he found another hobby. Sure if you said it out loud it sounded a little creepy but he like to watch Austria. The man was beautiful and exotic in his mind. America couldn't help but wish that he could be closer to the man but he knew that Austria would never like someone like him. America was loud, brash, stupid, fat , and a child. Where Austria was perfect everything about him was perfect. The graceful walk, the clear knowledge, they way he dressed and spoke. The way he played the piano. Oh, how he loved to here him play the piano. America would never say it out loud but when he actually managed to get out of doing his paper work (seriously it was not that often that that happened and paperwork sucked) He would walk around in Vienna with awesome disguises, in case any nation was to see him. He would sneak onto Austria's property and just hear some of that wonderful music. When ever he did this, the wonderful pure sound would often greet his ears and he would just think that all this work was truly worth it, if only for the music. Ahhhh, the music was awesome

"America, you bloody git start paying attention, this is a world Conference you daft idiot." a harsh whisper intruded on to his thoughts.

"Shit, sorry Iggy wasn't really paying attention but that doesn't matter cause im the Hero" America said standing up and striking a pose.

"Just sit down and don't let it happen again, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear Iggy" America couldn't help but wonder if Austria had seen the exchange go down, and wonder what he though of it. "Would he hate me now? Does he already hate me? Ugghhh America shouldn't care. Scratch that he didn't care its not like Austria was important. There that was easy, hahahaha take that Austria, I don't care what you think of me anymore! Ugh who was he kidding, no one that's who." he internally screamed as he let his head hit the table with a very audible Clunk! Making many nations turn their heads his way, but this was a common thing among the nations so they didn't pay much mind. Except Austria but America had his on the desk so he didn't see this.

"Thank you, Russia. Your presentation on Vodka was very…. Informational" Germany says " that is the last presentation before lunch so you are all dismissed but be back before 2:00" Nation hearing this scramble for the door, shoving each other to get out first and a distinct "Germany lets hurry, I want some pasta! Hurry, Hurry!" was heard somewhere in the distance. America not wanting lunch but some time of peace for himself, Pulled his limp body out of the chair but before he could clear the door he felt a pressure on his shoulder.

"Wait, Amerique, would you spare me some time." A disgustingly sultry voice made its presence known.

"Haha France that sound like a good idea and I totally world but you know, I'm super busy right now, with paperwork and whatnot that I totally can not spare the time. Sorry." Thinking that was that he turned again for the door but the pressure on is shoulder increased and France said once more.

"Did you think you could ignore your dear Papa like that." "Ohonhonhonhon, you truly are a silly boy no, you will come with moi, we have much to discuss." Shit what had he gotten himself into, doing anything with France was never a good idea. He was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N

So back again, not long enough I think but just kind of a filler chapter till I get to the part that I really want to be at. Really sorry if anyone is ooc, I'm trying but not perfect. And I don't hate England, he's actually pretty awesome. But Ya, I don't own hetalia or any of the characters, just the plot bunny. Just the plot bunny.

Crap, here France was pulling America along to some café that he just loves and cant wait to show America, hoping it will improve his taste. America, the world superpower being pulled along by France. Ugh he cant believe he let himself get into this situation. He shouldn't have been so obvious in front of the nation of Amor, or that's what France insisted he was. It was a bunch of crap if he ever heard any. He would admit that Paris was romantic but that doesn't make you the country of romance. He was getting off topic. Focusing again on where they were heading, America came to the conclusion that he was beyond lost. Honestly no idea where they were and even though he faked not knowing other countries he could normally find his was anywhere but even he was lost. He probably did that on purpose he thought bitterly

" Oh mon cher, are you alright? I have been trying to get your attention for minutes now." France asked, worrying lacing his words. Blinking his eyes America took his eyes off of their joined hands and looked into the other countries eyes.

"Dude, of course I am, I'm obviously the hero so I have to be ok, duh." He replied, ugh he wanted to vomit from the fakeness of it all, he even threw in a fake smile, hoping it would convince the older country (or so people thought) It looked to do its job for France turned back and led them to a small table across the street and in front of what looked to be a coffee house, if America had to take a guess. Sitting down across from each other they both picked up their menus, no one saying anything but both throwing glances at the other. Finally America snapped.

"why did you bring me here dude, you obviously had a good reason, so what is."

"You are so silly mon fils. You know why but just are to scared to admit it but don't worry Papa es here to relive you of your terrible burden." Of course France was being overdramatic, nothing was easy with him, but that could be said about everyone.

"No I don't! I swear if I did then we wouldn't be here, so just come clean dude!" Ugh they were only half way through the first day of the week long conferences and he already had a migraine. How he wanted a drink right now.

"You are to adorable, mon ami. I know about your little crush, ohononhon, its not just a crush is it though, of course not as the country as love" At this point he was standing and drawing quite a bit of attention to their small table "I will help you, I can not let you live in unrequited love no longer, you are to precious to be a slave to your own love."

"that is the most absurd thing I have heard all day and trust me dude, I have heard some straight up nasty stuff today, why would you think that." He quickly spit out hoping to dissuade the man, but the raging blush didn't help his point, no not helping at all he decide as he tried to smother it.

"Ohohonhonhon, you look just like a tomato, you are so adorable." Squeals could be heard immediately following this statement. America could not deal with this right now, he had to much work to do and he needed time to himself to save himself from going crazy, and dealing with the nations for any suspended amount of time did that to you.  
"I'm done with you, one day you'll be the death of me." America said storming off in the direction he hoped that the conference was in.

Austria's pov (9:00 am first day of conference in Paris, France)

Sure Austria would do anything to help his country, any of the nations would but he was sure everyone would agree with him on this, these meeting were a giant waste of time. The only thing that came out of this neither positive or negative was that they got to see each other again. Reaffirm alliances, piss someone off they become an enemy, that honestly the only thing that happened here, oh how he wish he was back in his home playing the piano, or he anything really, anything would be better than sitting here listen to… Uh no, he couldn't remember that nation. America's brother he was pretty sure, Canido, Candira, Canadia, that was it Canadia. How did talking about the importance of maple syrup help anyone? Letting his mind and eyes wander, looking from nation to nation, noticing that not a single person was listening to… oh he did it again. Anyways, no one was listing to the poor man, he continued to let his eyes wander. Finally they settled on golden hair and the clearest sapphire eyes this side of the world. He couldn't help but notice that they eyes seemed to be staring at him, but that couldn't be right. America to which the hair and eyes belonged to was a superpower. The superpower. The man who is the only person ever know to look Russia in the eyes and live. That was saying a lot, so what was that man doing, looking at him? Face turning a slight shade of pink he looked away mind reeling. It wasn't him, couldn't be, he was to weak a nation. He heavily relied on Germany and those two were on opposite sides in both world wars. Why was that thought depressing, why did he care if the idiot child noticed him or not, it didn't matter, but it did. Suddenly a voice broke through the poor country's presentation.

"America, bloody git, pay attention, this is a world conference you daft fool." That horrid voice could only belong to the caterpillar country of England.

"Sorry, Iggy I wasn't really paying attention but that's ok cause I'm the hero." The 'hero' said while striking his infamous pose. Austria couldn't help but let out a sadly girly giggle. It really was cute on the tall man. No! what was he thinking, he couldn't start thinking America of all nations cute! It was just wrong.

"Just sit down and don't let it happen again, do I make myself clear?'

"Crystal clear Iggy." Why did the stupid "magician" get a nick name, he wanted one. Didn't he deserve one? For an unknown reason that thought depressed him more than the earlier one did. This day truly did suck, Austria summarized. On the brink of being lost in his thoughts a quite loud sound reached his ears, looking in the direction that many other nation were looking in, his attention was once again brought back to America, who now had his head down on the desk in front of him, "So that must have been the cause of the noise." He internally thought. Letting out a light giggle a that thought, he didn't notice Hungary sending him a questioning glance before turning her attention back to Russia who now was speaking on the importance and side affects of vodka. Undefined amount of time went by in which Austria spent day dreaming of what could be but in his mind never would be. Hearing that they were dismissed till two he quickly got out of his chair trying to reach America at ask about all the staring. Before he could cross the stream of nations and reach him, America was whisked away by France; off to do who know what, but with France involved he knew it wouldn't be good. After these thought Austria was official depressed, he needed a piano, he knew that that would bring him out of his rut. Exiting the Conference room and walking down the hallway, hoping to find a piano but with no such luck. Finally when he thought he had found one he was tackled by none other than his ex-wife Hungary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Srry for not updating sooner, I don't really have an excuse beside the fact that I'm incredible lazy, Ya ill try to do better, I have the other chapters written I just need to type so thanks for reading, enjoy!

P.S _Italics _are thoughts.

P.P.S really sorry if they Hungary is ooc, I might have made her to refined and polite so… my bad?

"Oh I finally caught up to you!" Hungary says breathless. "When your distressed your actually fast." She says saying this bent over at the news. Breathe coming out in puffs.

"What do you need, Miss Hungary!" Austria all but demanded

"Don't play dumb with me when I known you not at all" "Your coming with me, we have much to talk about," She continued with a sly grin '_I cant wait to talk to Japan, this could make some awesome yaoi!_' She hadn't been this happy in a long long time for the prospect of new manga. Of course if the man beside her new that than he would never have agreed to such a excursion.

"Come now, I know just the most beautiful café not two blocks from here."

"Absolutely not! This is ridiculous; I don't want to go to some pompous café in a stupid pompous country! I don't wanna!" At this point he was breathing quite heavily but for good reason, he was upset and he didn't quite know why, he was flustered with no good reason and he wanted to figure it out but he couldn't do that if he was surrounded by silly little girls.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman, I must have assumed." She wasn't angry, of course not but she didn't need him to know that.

Instantly feeling guilty Austria replied

"Fine if that's what you really want than I will accompany you to this café. Alright."

"Yea! Were going to have so much fun together." Grabbing him by the wrist she started pulling him along. Austria who was quietly fuming in his head wasn't paying attention to where they were going.

'_I cant belive I agreed like that. Switzerland is right, I need to grow a backbone. Why cant I be more like Germany he's so perfect and strong, and im weak.'_

"Austria!? Are you alright, were here, so take a seat."

"What? Oh yes of course my apologies." What hungary spoke of was the truth. They were sitting at quite a cute café, not that he would ever say so, picking up the menu he saw that they were at the "Café de l'amour et du Bonheur" Not speaking French he only reconized "love" and "café" He couldn't help but be nervous for here he was in a stupid busy country on a stupid busy street and a stupid busy café! Oh how he never missed his home or a piano now than this moment. His mood had plummeted even more so than when he was at the conference. He really did care about his ex wife and he didn't want to take his anger out on her but if she kept paddling on like some teen school girls it was going to happen and it was going to happen very soon.

"Honestly! What is the meaning of this!?"  
"I just wanted to spend my lunch break with such a nice gentleman and a friend, is that so wrong? Is there a crime I am committing?" She even had the gall to look sheepish. The cursed women.

"Don't lie to me! No matter what you do you always, _always_ have ulterior motives. So come clean, I can tell your doing it right now." Finally the pressure that was on his shoulders was lessening.

"Oh but I do believe that you already know why im here." That sly sly women She was smart, he had forgotten that but never again would he make the same mistake.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Him being a gentle man he didn't condone lying but, this was different and akward so it was ok. He wanted to no _needed _avoid this whole situation, this whole topic.

"Don't lie to me Roderich, it doesn't suit you." Blushing like one of Antonio's stupid tomatoes he slammed his hands down on the poor table and raising his voice on the verge of screaming he shot back

" I don't want to talk about this and if I did I would never talk about it with you!"

"Austria, I am severly offened that you would have the gall to say such things and to one of your only friends no less, I am disappointed in you." In his anger he had never once took a look at dear Hungary's face if he had he would have seen the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes and leaving tracks down her cheeks and falling onto the apron of her dress.

"Hungary I didn't relize, im so…"

"No this is quite unforgivable I think."

Hungary looked up and met Austria's eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mr. America walking around clearly lost, just like a little puppy.

"Sir I must confess I don't prefer the presence of rude men to that of my own company, good day but its not really, Mr. Austria.  
With her final words she turned tail and walked down the busy street.


End file.
